Sara Monaghan & The Miz
by Lady Of Truth
Summary: A true love story between a fan girl and her favorite WWE Superstar
1. Chapter 1

Hawaiian vacation week. I walked into the hotel room to find a note from my boyfriend, WWE Superstar, Mike Mizanin, better known as The Miz.

_My Love,_

_Meet me on the beach. I have a surprise for you._

_Mike._

I showered and put on my favorite white gown.

I looked in the mirror at myself, my hair pin straight and falling down my back like a golden waterfall.

I didn't wear shoes. I walked onto the beach in my bare feet, looking for Mike.

I looked all around, then I saw him.

He was looking over the water, holding a red rose.

I walk over to him, the wind blowing my gown and hair all around me.

Mike looks over and sees me. A smile breaks out on his face. I'm stunned.

'My love,' says Mike, 'you look lovely.'

He takes my hand and kisses it gently, his blue eyes sparkling.

I struggle for words, stunned at his beauty, how handsome he is.

'Come with me,' says Mike, taking my hand, 'your surprise awaits.'

We walk over farther, and I see a band there. I had no clue what was going on.

There's a buffet of delicious food on a picnic table, with champagne in ice.

I see a man standing there, I recognized him from somewhere.

Mike sits across from me and pops the cork and pours me champagne.

There's shrimp, oysters, crab, and lobster, my favorite sea food dishes.

I sip my champagne then Mike feeds me food. I smile the entire time.

After we were done, it was time for a romantic dance on the beach.

'You saw the man here, right?' asked Mike, grinning.

'Yes,' I said, 'why?'

Mike laughs. 'Josh Groban.'

I gasp.

Josh Groban sings our special song, _You Raise Me Up_. Wow. Josh. Groban.

Mike took my hand and lead me over to a smoother part.

He held my hand and put his other hand around my waist and held me tight.

The song began. Mike danced with me slowly, rotating me as the song played.

'You look so beautiful tonight,' Mike whispers in my ear.

'You're too handsome for words,' I say.

Mike laughed softly.

We continued to dance, my head resting ever so lightly on Mike's shoulder.

The song ended and Mike kissed me on the forehead.

'Let's finish the champagne,' I said.

'I agree,' said Mike.

Mike and I had one glass of champagne, then Mike held my hands.

'I have a question for you before we drink the rest,' said Mike.

'Oh?' I said, puzzled.

Mike looked deep into my eyes, his eyes sparkling in the setting sun.

'I love you,' he said to me, 'I will always love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.'

Mike got down on one knee in front of me and pulled a box out of his tuxedo pocket.

I gasped, clapping my hands over my mouth in surprise, totally lost for words.

'I love you Sara Marie,' says Mike, 'I love you with all my heart and soul. Will you marry me?'

Mike opened the box. I gasped again, not moving my hands.

The ring was white gold, two beautiful diamonds with my birthstone in the middle.

Happy tears spilled over, I cried happy tears. Real happy tears.

'Sara?' said Mike, 'will you do it? Will you marry me?'

I struggled to find the word I wanted to say. I was so over come with joy I was completely speechless.

'Oh, Mike!' I finally choked out between tears, 'yes! Yes!'

Mike put the ring on my finger and got up.

He hugged me tightly and spun me around in a circle before kissing me passionately.

After we finished the champagne, we stripped down naked for a romantic skinny dip in the water, laughing and kissing.

Mike and I climbed on the beach and put a towel down.

We kissed passionately, holding each other tightly.

We made love that night on the beach, our wet bodies glistening in the moonlight.

After we were finished, we went back to our hotel room and showered together, getting ready for bed.

Mike immediately embraced me as soon as I was within arms reach, kissing me hard.

'Sara, I love you,' he said to me as he kissed me, 'I love you so much.'

'I love you, too,' I said, 'I love you, too, baby.'


	2. Chapter 2

After months of planning, me designing and sewing my perfect dress, getting a custom white-gold, diamond-encrusted tiara made, and getting everything organized, it was time for the Mizanin-Monaghan wedding. We decided to get married on _RAW_, but we held the wedding outside on the beautiful beach in Los Angeles. We chose my good friend, Jerry 'The King' Lawler as the minister for the wedding. But, before it was time, I had to go into hair and makeup. My twin sister, Rebecca, and my best friend, Luna, did my hair and makeup.

'You're going to look stunningly beautiful when we're done here,' said Luna as she curled my platinum blond hair.

'I bet,' I said.

'You're already beautiful,' said Rebecca, 'but, you're going to look more beautiful.'

I laughed.

Luna and Rebecca did my nails for me, then proceeded on with everything else before applying the final coats.

'It all seems so silly now,' said Rebecca thoughtfully.

'What?' I asked, curious and puzzled.

'It seems like yesterday you were a hormone-raged girl fawning over The Miz,' said Luna, cluing into what my sister was saying.

'Calling him your future husband,' said Rebecca, 'calling yourself Mrs. Mizanin.'

'Now look at you,' said Luna, 'you're_ actually _about to become Mrs. Mizanin.'

I was silent, thinking about when I was younger, before I came into the WWE.

I fawned over Mike back in his _Real World _days, oh, yes I did. I have my father to thank for introducing me to this wonderfully handsome man.

I had my bedroom walls plastered with pictures, and I'd proclaim myself as 'Mrs. Mike Mizanin' all the time,. I was infatuated.

My dad got me a contract with the WWE. I was already trained, I've been training since I was thirteen years old. I got into _ECW_, where Mike was.

I was introduced on the first day there, and I could tell for him, it was love at first sight.

We went out on dates, then he asked me to be his girlfriend. We dated for two years before he gave me a very romantic marriage proposal six months ago in Hawaii.

Now I was getting ready for my televised, real-life, non-scripted wedding in front of thousands upon thousands of fans. My fairy tale, one I thought would never happen, is about to come true.

'You're ready,' said Luna.

'See you at the altar,' said Rebecca.

My dad was going to walk me down the aisle. Mike and I chose to have six bridesmaids and six groomsmen. My bridesmaids are: Kelly Kelly, Luna, Eve Torres, Serenity, Natalya, and my cousin, Avril. Mike's groomsmen are: John Morrison, Jack Swagger, Evan Bourne, Daniel Bryan, Big Show, and Chris Jericho. My Maid of Honour is my sister, Rebecca. Alex Riley, Mike's Season Two _NXT _rookie, is Mike's Best Man.

All the groomsmen and bridesmaids walked down the aisle together, arm and arm.

My soon-to-be husband awaits me at the alter, the blushing bride.

Everyone rose from their seats. Family, friends, Superstars, Divas, they were all there, waiting for us to get married.

My baby cousin was the flower girl, and Avril's best friend's son was the ring bearer.

Everyone gasped in awe as I walked down the aisle, holding my father's arm.

I looked up and saw Mike, smiling at me like I was lost treasure in Atlantis.

I got to the altar. My dad kissed me on the cheek before sitting in the front row next to my mom.

I turned to face Mike, his eyes beaming with pride.

'Dearly beloved,' said Jerry, 'we are gathered here today on this wonderfully sunny day in Los Angeles to join Miz and Sara in holy matrimony. The couple have written their own vows. Miz?'

'Sara,' said Mike, looking deep into my eyes, 'the day you first came to _ECW_, I was stunned by your beauty. It was love at first sight for me. I took you out on five dates before finally asking you to be my girlfriend. I remember you telling me how you'd fawn over me and saying I was your future husband. Well, it's funny, you're here, right now, in the future, marrying me.'

Everyone sighed.

'Sara?' said Jerry.

'Miz,' I said, 'I loved you since my dad used our TV to introduce us. I fawned over you, saying to my friends I wanted to marry you. I knew it was silly, I thought it wouldn't happen in a million years. I got a contract, you met me and fell in love. Now look at me. Every hater who laughed at me, those bitchy girls saying I'd never marry you. This wedding, here and now, is a big middle finger to all those stupid bimbos.'

Everyone laughed.

'It is time,' said Jerry, 'do you, The Miz, take Sara Monaghan to have and to hold till death do you part?'

'I do,' said Mike.

'And do you, Sara Monaghan, take The Miz to have and to hold till death do you part?'

'I do,' I said.

'Take the rings,' said Jerry.

'With this ring, I thee wed,' said Mike.

'With this ring, I thee wed,' I said.

'And now,' said Jerry, smiling, 'by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you Man and Wife. You may now kiss the bride.'

Mike lifted my veil out of my face and smiled at me.

'Mrs. Miz.'

He kissed me passionately, spinning me in a circle as everyone cheered loudly.

I was here, in the future, with my husband.

It was time for the reception an hour later. Mike and I shared our first wedding dance together.

'Every girl who ever doubted you are green with envy right now,' said Mike, twirling me.

'They're probably crying,' I said.

Mike threw his head back and laughed.

Soon, it was time for the cutting of the cake. Mike and I fed it to each other and laughed. Then it was time for more dancing.

'Wow,' said Evan, looking at me, 'you look amazing.'

'Thank you,' I said.

Evan slowly rotated with me on the dance floor, making sure I wasn't going to fall.

'Those vows were sweet,' said Evan, 'girls doubted you?'

'There's always the dumb ho's,' I said, laughing.

'Well, you can tell them to go away,' said Evan.

I laughed.

Soon, the final dance came. We wanted a ball-like song so we chose _The Galway Girl._

We twirled and laughed until the song came to an end.

Everyone clapped and cheered.

'THANK YOU, EVERYONE! GOOD LUCK, MIZ AND SARA!'


End file.
